American Ghost
by Phantom of a Rose
Summary: Danny and friends go to the American Idol finale! The results are in, but a ghost seems to like American Idol too and shows up. DS SOUL PATROL!One shot


**There's really no point to this story, just something that I thought of. I started to write this BEFORE the finale so I had to start over again. I hope you like it!**

**I don't own Danny Phantom or American Idol, but if I did WOW would I be rich!**

**DANNY PHANTOM AMERICAN IDOL DANNY PHANTOM AMERICAN IDOL**

"I can't wait to see who wins!" exclaimed 14 year old Danny Fenton to his two friends Sam Manson and Tucker Foley as they took their seats for the American Idol finale. "Last night's performances were the best!"

"Yeah, thanks again for getting tickets for us Sam." said Tucker sitting down. "You even got front row, were sitting close enough to the judges to touch them, and you know how much I want to touch Paula Abdul." he said with a grin.

"Eww, mental images." said Sam flat toned. "I have to admit, I like Taylor Hicks a lot. He's not like every other singer you hear today. He's so different." she said with a smile.

"Yeah, he got my vote last night." answered Danny glancing around the Kodak theater for any stars.

"Me too." replied Sam crossing her legs. She was wearing a gothic style dress, not as dressy as the one she wore for the dance but nice enough.

"I voted for Kat." said Tucker staring at a beautiful girl that just sat a few feet to the right of them.

"Let me guess, it's because of how hot she is." asked Sam sarcastically.

"Yeah, and she does have a good voice." answered Tucker pulling his PDA out of his suit pocket. Both him and Danny were dressed for the occasion.

After another hour of waiting the theater was packed. The judges walked to their seats and sat down, Simon was whispering something in Paula's ear.

"Another thing I like about this show is Simon. He's so brutally honest, sarcastic too. And not too bad looking for 47 (or something)." committed Sam.

The 12 finalists walked onto the stage all wearing white. They started to sing, a beautiful song I might add.

Over the next two hours many special guests sang with the Idols. Not to mention awards were given out. Some of the winners were the bad mouth beauty(NOT), Crazy Dave who was actually crazy enough to come to the stage, the three lone cowboys and the 'Clay' impersonator.

We saw all the Idols of this season again, the guy hunks that even Sam screamed over and the women hotties that Danny and Tucker tried to rush onto the stage toward. They were stopped by Sam before they got too far.

After the final performance by Prince they went to one final commercial. During this time Danny, Sam, Tucker and the rest of American waited in almost complete silence.

Taylor and Kat did one last performance then went to the center of the stage as Ryan walked over to them, results in hand. Everyone held their breath.

"Last night we made history." started Ryan. "Over 63.4 million votes were cast!" the crowd erupted into cheers. "The question is, who is the next American Idol?"

A few people shouted out answers. You heard some "Taylor"'s and "Soul Patrol"'s also some "McFever"'s and "Kat"'s.

"And the next American Idol is-" Ryan was cut off by a voice above the stage.

"Skulker!" the ghost known as Skulker shouted as Danny's ghost sense went off. He laughed. "I thought I would attend the biggest night in Hollywood!" he exclaimed readying his guns. "And then destroy it!"

"I DON'T THINK SO!" shouted Danny Phantom, he had dove under his seat and transformed into his ghost half. "There's no way your going to ruin this! I came here to watch the crowning of the American Idol and I'm not going to let you ruin it!" Danny shouted throwing a blast at him.

It merely hit him and threw him back a few feet. "Please, learn something new!" mocked Skulker.

"Well, this isn't new but it sure works!" Danny shouted pulling the Fenton thermos out and sucking him up into it. He placed the cap on the soup container and, once again, the crowd burst into cheers.

Danny turned to the audience and blushed a little. He looked down to Ryan, Taylor and Kat all of them had shocked looks on their faces. Ryan recovered and motioned for him to float down to them. Danny obeyed and landed in front of the host.

"That was amazing!" Ryan exclaimed.

"Sure was, it looks like you just saved our lives!" shouted Kat hugging him, Danny blushed even harder and redder. (If that's possible.)

"Yeah, that qualifies you to become part of the Soul Patrol!" said Taylor shaking his hand after he was out of Kat's embrace.

"Thanks, it was no problem. I do that all the time." Danny said modestly.

"What's your name?" asked Ryan.

"Danny Phantom." answered Danny.

"I have an idea, since you were the one to save us you can read the results to the voting last night." suggested Ryan, the two finalists nodded their heads in approval.

"Really? That would be great." said Danny with a huge smile. Ryan handed him the envelope and went to Kat's side while Danny stayed at Taylor's.

"As you left off before we so rudely interrupted." started Danny. "Your next American Idol is-" Danny opened the envelope and took a paper out, read it and smiled big. "TAYLOR HICKS!" The roar of cheers and screams matched Danny's Ghostly Wail, both in the theater and back in Taylor's home town.

Taylor and Kat hugged, then Danny got hugs from the each of them. Danny even got a kiss from Kat.(Ha)e Then all the finalists came on the stage and crowded in on Taylor, Kat and Danny. Danny got more kisses from all the ladies, much to Sam's (and even though they didn't know it, Paullina's who was watching at home) disapproval. Then hand shakes from the guys.

He and everyone else were taken back stage, once Danny got there he was bamboozled by questions and praise.

"Really, it was nothing!" said Danny again.

"Whatever it was we have to have you here next year Mr. Danny Phantom." said Simon Fuller, the creator of American Idol as he walked over to him.

"Really?" asked Danny hopefully. "You really want a ghost here next year?"

"A ghost?" He asked. "Even better! You saved us from that other ghost, you'll be famous here! You'll be a guest of honor next year." he went on. "Here's my card, call me soon and I'll get you tickets for you and anyone you know!" he said giving Danny a card. "Must go out to the red carpet." and he walked off.

Danny got one last good-bye from everyone around him and then he flew threw the ceiling. He ran out into the theater to see his friends waiting for him.

"That was awesome Danny!" They exclaimed at the same time.

"Yeah, what happened back stage?" asked Tucker.

"I'll tell you later, in the car or something. Not here." answered Danny.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom, wait here for me." said Tucker running off.

"I can't help but think you were jealous when all those girls kissed me." said Danny after a moment of silence.

Sam was caught off guard. "Well I-" she sighed, "Yes."

"Good." answered Danny, then before he could think of what he was doing he kissed her.

Sam was as surprised as he was. She closed her eyes and enjoyed it for now, she didn't want this moment to end. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he put his hands on her waist.

They were brought out of this moment by someone clearing their throat behind them. They parted and turned around. Standing there was Tucker AND all three judges.

Tucker looked very smug with himself. "I told you my friends were still in here, although I DIDN'T know that they would be making-out like there was no tomorrow!" Danny and Sam blushed. "I assume that was real and not a fake-out make-out."

Danny and Sam nodded.

"Excuse me dawg, 'fake-out make-out'? What's that?" asked Randy.

"You would have to know Sam and Danny's crazy lives to understand that topic." said Tucker.

"Young love, it's so beautiful!" exclaimed Paula.

"You mean unlike you which is neither young or beautiful?" asked Simon which earned a slap from her.

Randy sighed. "Come on let's go." They didn't have to be told twice. Danny and Sam ran for the hills.

"Hey! I'm not done saying I told you so!" yelled Tucker running after them.

The three judges just stood there with their mouths wide open. "Teenagers." they all said together.

**DANNY PHANTOM AMERICAN IDOL DANNY PHANTOM AMERICAN IDOL DANNY PHANTOM**

**Did you like it? I had fun writing it! At first I was just going to leave it as Danny coming out and saying what he said, then them leaving. Then I thought "no, this would be a perfect time to add some romance!" And there you are.**

**Most of what they thought is what I think. So I was really happy when Taylor won! SOUL PATROL!**

**And if you didn't catch it I will probably write a sequel to this, given it won't be till next year. It all depends on a couple variables (SHUT UP WITH THE MATH! WHY MR. BERRET WHY!) 1) If fan fiction is still around (You never know with websites) 2) If I still like Danny Phantom (I wouldn't worry about that) 3) If American Idol is still around(Which you REALLY don't have to worry about)**

**I might even have Danny judge! That would be so cool! He would be a mix of all three judges! Sarcastic, caring and say "dawg" and "yo" all the time. HA!**

**Please review! I need input!**


End file.
